


Too Terrified To Fall

by shag_me_senseless_watson



Series: Requested Sherlock Ficlets [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:33:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8051206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shag_me_senseless_watson/pseuds/shag_me_senseless_watson
Summary: Sherlock is scared to fall in love with John.





	Too Terrified To Fall

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Sherlock or any of the characters mentioned.

Sherlock hadn’t spoken to John in days. John stopped asking what was wrong when Sherlock threw a pillow at him in annoyance for interrupting his thoughts.  
  
A week into his silenced mood, Sherlock began to have panicked thoughts, and that caused him to go nearly insane. He stood in the living room, pacing, mumbling to himself.  
  
John was out getting groceries, so Sherlock decided to invade the rest of the flat.  
  
John arrived back home just in time. As he went upstairs, he went straight for the kitchen and began to unload what he had brought, but then he noticed Sherlock pulling at his hair, talking to himself, throwing things. John dropped everything and ran to Sherlock.  
  
“Sherlock, calm down,” he tried to speak in a calm and collected tone, but watching Sherlock, he got scared just a bit.  
  
“I can’t, I can’t, I cant-” Sherlock chanted. “I can’t do this. I don’t know how. I don’t-” he continued mumbling to himself.  
  
“What is it, what’s wrong? Come on, Sherlock, talk to me.”  
  
Sherlock took a deep breath and looked up at John, who he just now noticed was back. “John? What-”  
  
“Hey, are you okay? You looked a bit … off.”  
  
Sherlock’s entire body was shaking now. He put some distance between him and John and shook his head. “No. No, I’m not okay. I don’t know what to do.”  
  
“What do you mean? What are you talking about?”  
  
“I - I think I’m in love with you. God, John, am I ever in love with you. When you walk into the room, you make my heart skip a beat. You make my mind go completely quiet. You make me forget about the drugs. You make me eat, and sleep, and do all the normal things I would never do. You take care of me, and look out for me, and do all of these things. How are you so perfect, John? How? How do you have the perfect laugh, perfect smile, perfect eyes -  
  
“I’m terrified. I am terrified that you do not feel the same. I am terrified that you will leave me. I’m terrified…” Sherlock's voice wavered.  
  
John listened to Sherlock speak, shocked at what he was hearing.  
  
After a beat, he asks, “You’re in love with me?”  
  
Sherlock looked at John for a moment before nodding. He hung his head in embarrassment. “Yes. And like I said, I will understand if you don’t feel the same- umf-”  
  
John moved quickly. He pulled Sherlock to him by his coat and kissed him.  
  
Softly, softly. Gently, gently.  
  
Their lips moved, as if in a dance. They held each other close, not daring to let go, but reluctantly pulling back when air was a need.  
  
“So,” Sherlock breathed at last. “What was that, then?”  
  
“That was me saying that I love you, too.”  
  
Sherlock positively beamed. “Please, do it again.”  
  
John was more than happy to.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think? xx


End file.
